Elaine
Elaine is a student of Wellston High and Seraphina's roommate. Appearance Elaine has teal hair and green eyes as well as pale skin. She also came off as "cute" when she first introduced herself to John. She is seen wearing the Wellston uniform during school hours and has been seen wearing various blouses with denim shorts at home. When using her healing abilities, her eyes glow a bright lime green, and her speech and thought bubbles are the same teal color as her hair. Gallery Personality Elaine seems to be one of the more friendly students at Wellston due to her outgoing and hospitable personality. However, she, like many students of Wellston, shows only enmity towards those with no abilities. History In John's first day of school, while he was getting ready to leave for Math class, Elaine introduced herself and welcomed John to the school. She asked John questions such as, "How was your first day?" and "which school did you transfer from?" Elaine then asked what John's ability was, and realizing that he had none and she was talking with someone she deemed a "weakling", Elaine pushed John away in disgust. Plot Kovoro Mall Worried sick about her roomate, Elaine attempted to text Seraphina multiple times. She never got an answer.Chapter 13 Turf Wars A worried and angry Elaine waited in the dorms for her roommate to arrive. When Sera finally did arrive, Elaine scolded her for hanging out with someone as unpopular as John. She would have continued to rant about cripple if it were not for an annoyed Sera freezing time and warning her. After Elaine was released from a time-frozen environment, Elaine received a call from Arlo to get ready for the Turf Wars. Once Arlo organized Wellston's team for the match of Turf Wars, Elaine, Arlo, Sera, and Blyke boarded a train to meet Agwin's team. Elaine was seen sleeping on the train. During the Turf Wars, Elaine watched the battles from the sidelines until Blyke got injured by Rein; she was then seen healing Blyke.Chapter 15 During Arlo's battle with Rein, Elaine tried to stop Sera from intervening, but was cut short when Sera activated her ability. On the train ride back from the Turf Wars, Elaine was healing Arlo and discussed with him on how Seraphina changed ever since she started hanging out with John. Powers & Abilities Elaine Heal.jpeg|Elaine healing Blyke Elaine profile.jpg|Elaine's stats [[Healing|'Healing']]: As a healer, Elaine is capable of healing injuries.Chapter 15 As she is on the Turf Wars roster, she is presumably one of the most, if not the most, capable and compotent healers in Wellston. Relationships * Seraphina: Elaine is Seraphina's roomate and becasue Sera of abilites, Elaine treats her with kindness and hospitality such as offering her some home-made orange juice or tea. However, becasue Elaine is fully aware of Sera and John's relationship as close friends, she often berates Sera to stay away from the cripple. Despite this strain in their relationship, Elaine is genuinely concerned for Sera's well-being as shown when she was worried about Sera becoming a potential target for EMBER. * John: Elaine is the first person to strike up a conversation with John. Seeing the new student, Elaine welcomed John and asked him various questions about his education before attending Wellston. Once John revealed that he had no ablities however, Elaine saw John as a disgusting worm. From that point on, Elaine despises John and anything that has to do with him. * Arlo: It can be assumed that Elaine and Arlo know each other as she has his phone number and vice versa. Elaine often tells Arlo what is going on with Seraphina. Elaine and Arlo are both participants of the Turf Wars. It is implied Arlo assigned Sera to be Elaine's roomate. Quotes * (To John after knowing he doesn't have any ability) "I can't believe i just spent all that time talking to someone like you!"Chapter 7. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant